


Gifts

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari has issues about his "brother."</p>
<p>(A gift-drabble for fadeaccompli, based on her Kai and Mannie series. Mature implications.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fourth Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925425) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



"You were his... secretary."

Aglaya didn't turn around. So long as she could pretend to work, perhaps he would go away. "He had me sort through the office. It's not the same."

"And that's all he did?"

"Yes."

The voice hissed under its breath. "And that's all _you_ did?"

"Yes." Belatedly, she added, "Sir."

Hands closed over her shoulders, and now she could not even pretend to work. "And after I went to all that trouble to get him a present, too. Still, he had his chance. Now you're mine."

And before she could absorb the words, the passion hit.


End file.
